Trapped
by candysparkles627
Summary: This is the story about a teenage girl named Kammie who ends up trapped inside the aracde game world. Full Summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**So i haven't finished the first chapter of this story yet, so i'm just posting the summary.**

**Mr. Litwak retires, and passes on the arcade to his granddaugher, Kammie. Kammie couldn't care less about the old arcade, and plans on closing it down to open her own clothing store, carrying clothes designed by her. But on the first day of the arcade being closed, while Kammie is cleaning out the back room, as she wants to sell all the old games, and noone has wanted to buy any of them yet, so none have been unplugged, there's a freak storm. The minute she brushes her hand over one of the consoles, lightning hits the arcade, and the next thing she knew she was in the middle of Game Central Station. Kammie, now lost and confused, knows has to find her way out of there. Along the way, she may just learn a lesson about what really goes on for these characters.**

**I will work on the actually story ASAP!**


	2. Chapter 2

I finger-combed my stick-straight back hair that almost always covered my left eye. I was so bored. My Grandpa Litwak was retiring in two days, and he planned on passing down The Litwak Family Fun Center & Arcade to me. I planned on closing the old arcade to open my very own clothing store, only carrying clothing designed by me.

"Kamilla!" Grandpa Litwak called. "I need you to give me a hand. It's pretty crowded here today!"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me by my full name? It's Kammie!"

I got off the stool I was perched on by the front counter. _Only two more days until this place is mine._ I thought.

-OoOoO-

Two days later, I literally ran into the arcade. Last day of working here, then it was mine! I immediately regretted being so happy, as this day seemed to go on forever! I turned on my iPod, and was completely zoned out for the rest of the day.

"Earth to Kammie!" Grandpa Litwak said, walking over to me. "Closing time, which means this place is all yours. Here's the key."

He tossed the key on the counter. I was so excited, I almost fell off the stool.

"Kay, thanks!" I said, picking up the key.

He walked out the door.

"All mine!" I yelled into thin air.

I decided to sell the old games, as I could probably make quite a bit of money off them. It was raining pretty hard outside, and I really didn't want out in that weather, so I decided to clean out the back room.

"Hhhhhhh…" I sighed.

There was a ton of random things in the back room. I didn't bother looking at most of them, and I made a pretty big 'throw out' pile.

Lightning flashed outside, as I finally decided to take a break from cleaning after two hours. I didn't want to clean anymore, so I pulled a quarter out of my pocket and walked over to the _Fix-it Felix Jr. _game, and popped in the quarter. I really had nothing better to do, and I might as well enjoy some of these old games.

"Man, I forgot how hard this game is." I said to myself. "Then again, I haven't played any of these games since I was about 10, and I'm 19 now."

After going through about 20 quarters, I decided to give up, as I was failing miserably at every game I tried. I ran my hand along the side of a console as I walked by it. Suddenly the brightest flash of lightning I had ever seen flashed, and everything surged with power. Then I realized the arcade had been struck. Suddenly everything went white, and I woke up to find myself in what kind of looked like a train station. I glanced around, and I seemed to recognize some of the people, but where from? Then I knew. They were all characters from the arcade game.

"What the heck?" I said, getting to my feet.


	3. Chapter 3

I wasn't sure what to do now. I stood up, and something or someone ran into me from behind, and fell over again.

"I'm so sorry, ma'am." Whoever it was said.

"That's okay." I said with a smile.

I turned around to see a small handyman with a shining golden hammer in one hand.

"Hey, you look familiar." I said. "Anyway, I'm Kammie."

"I'm Felix."

"Oh, now I know why you look familiar." I giggled.

"Kammie, you're not a video game character, are you?"

"No. I think the arcade had a power surge when it was hit by lightning, and somehow I ended up here."

"I would help you, but I'm not really sure how this sort of thing works. Wait, Kammie! Now I know why you sound familiar! You're Mr. Litwak's granddaughter, right?"

"Yeah. He retired today, so now I own the arcade."

"Cool!"

I fluffed my hair, which was quite messy by now.

"So do you want to come back to the Niceland penthouse with me? I'm assuming you have nowhere else to go."

"Um, sure."

We walked back to the entrance of _Fix-it Felix Jr._ and boarded the train. I felt the wind whip through my hair, and the train ride was rather relaxing.

We hopped off the train. This place was pretty cool!

"Okay, first introductions."

"To who?"

"You'll see."

We walked up to the main building, which I recognized from played the game.

"Okay, Kammie. Here we are!"

"So, introductions?"

"Yeah. RALPH! Get in here! Please?"

"What, what?" Ralph said walking into the room. "It must be important, because I've never heard you yell like that before."

"Okay, I guess it wasn't that important. Anyway, this is Kammie. She's the new owner of the arcade, but she got trapped in here during a power surge!"

"Nice to meet you, Kammie."

Just then a little girl came bounding through the door. "Gooooood Evvveeennniiinnnnng!"

"Oh, and that's Vanellope." Felix said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kammie."

"Is she new around here?" The little girl asked.

"Well, she got trapped in here after lightning struck the arcade."

"So that explains the power surge!"

"Oh no!" Felix suddenly gasped. "I completely forgot! I told Tammy I would meet her at Tappers half an hour ago!"

"Who's Tammy?"

"My wife."

"And just by the tone of your voice, I'm guessing you're afraid of her?"

"Well, kinda. Now I'd better get going."


End file.
